In The Dark Of The Night
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Max is a thief who tries to rob a stranger named Fang in the middle of the downtown central park at midnight. Fang manages to turn it around into a requested one-shot smut.


Silver: (Watching old movies out of nostalgia) 'In the dark of the night, evil will find her! Find Her! In the dark of the night, evil will doom her! Soon she shall feel, that her nightmares are real! In the dark of the night! She'll be through!'

In The Dark of the Night

Warnings: Rape, Public Fornication

Silver: And Action!

Max: The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Yen+', 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!

(M-Pov)

"I'm sorry." I whispered over the knife. The moon reflected against the stainless steel pressed into the young man's neck. Surrounded by the dark of 1 a.m., I desperately hid my fear and frustration over the false tone of a mugger with a knife.

"I don't want any trouble. Just give me your money." I said putting a low pitch in my voice. This one little factor might let him believe the weapon isn't a dull kitchen knife. I could never kill someone.

He complied, "Back right pocket." I dipped my free hand down to his hip. Following direction, I dug two fingers into the jeans. Nothing was there! Oh no!

The man twisted my hand around forcing me to open the grip on the knife. As it fell to floor, he took my arm cranking it behind my back. Overpowering me, this man drove my face into the dirt.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. Before I could attempt to squirm away, the flat side of a blade rested on my hairline.

"Quiet." The man ordered. "I'm not gonna kill you unless you move. Are we clear?" I nodded. "Good."

The waistline on my pants was being tugged violently. After five or six pulls, my bare ass was on display. Oh God! He's actually going to do this to me!

Leaning over my body, "Just close your eyes, and don't make a sound." I nodded like before not wanting to die.

The cold metal left my skin. The man's bulk hand grasped my hip sliding up and down. Like he was admiring my smooth buttocks. It came to an end quickly.

His hot shaft prodded around the folds. The tip even brushed my clit. I didn't dare look back at him. I knew exactly what I was going to feel.

Then...I was penetrated.

Whimpering, my head shot up. He started to tunnel inside my pussy. Deeper and deeper he went. It was like a hose traveling into me!

"My name is Fang. Just wanna let you know what to scream." With that, he began to slowly pump. My body rocked to the motion.

Biting my lip, I held in any sound as Fang started to get faster. His thick penis stretched my pussy further than it's ever gone. Its tip came dangerously close to my uterus. It was destroying me! And I couldn't let him know that.

"Come on!" Fang boasted. "It's the middle of the night! Let it out! Scream in pleasure! I know you want to!"

He was absolutely right. The chilling breeze coming over our heating bodies. My nails pulling the grass and my knees scrapping the dirt. Fang's cock grinding in and out of my womanhood! I...I think I'm gonna cum! Oh no! I...I'm cumming! I can't hold it!

Burying my shameful face in the ground, I yelled in orgasm!

The release spilled over Fang's rampaging member! My closing walls didn't slow him down. He picked up the tempo to a speed making it impossible to hide the ecstasy!

Panting helplessly, I started to give in. The tension in my lower body went away. Fang bombarded me harder realizing he'd won.

"That's it honey." Fang bragged, "Now let me hear that sweet voice." I found myself opening my mouth out of the filth just to moan.

Back and forth he went. The stimulation surging through my core taking over. Like a wild fire burning out of all control! I couldn't help myself!

"Fang!" I chanted, "Fang! Fang!" The smile I tried to bury came out. "Harder!" I begged.

He obliged gladly plummeting even deeper!

I came again the second his unholy cock kissed my uterus. My God! This was too good! This was a perfect fucking.

"In or out?" Fang grunted.

"Out!" I pleaded. There's no way I can have a kid!

Straining every word, "In! It! Is!"

"No! Don't! **PLEASE! DON'T CUM INSIDE ME!**"

Fang pulled me into his hips for one final thrust...and screwed me over to every sense of the word. White-hot milk poured into my womb directly. Squirt after squirt, I let all stress go collapsing to the filthy grass.

He...came inside of me. Satisfied, Fang pulled out of me with a pop. His semen drooled out of my vagina for what seemed like ages.

"Have fun walking home slut."

With that...I was alone.

!

(The next day)

"Fang!" I said picking up the phone.

"Oh hey Max." he said on the other line.

"Don't 'hey Max' me! You just left me there in the middle of the park!"

"...Uh...yeah. I was a 'rapist'. Remember? The counselor said if we're going to role-play to spice up our sex life, then we have to really get into it."

"That doesn't mean you just leave me!"

"Did you take your birth control beforehand?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy getting fucked?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

That was the easiest to answer, "Yes honey. I love you."

"Mission accomplished then."

END

Silver: I hope that's a better ending than what you thought it would be.


End file.
